Daxter: Big Adventure in Little Haven
by Neighbourhood Snowman
Summary: When Jak gets an easy mission, Daxter decides it's easy enough for even him to do alone. But in Haven city, size can make a big difference.


Jak was drinking coffee in the Naughty Ottsel when Sig came in.

"Jak," he said, "Keira needs some new parts for her Zoomer. She wants you to go pick them up from the northern part of Haven city."

"Oka-" started Jak, but Daxter jumped up and grabbed the paper.

"That sounds easy," said Daxter, "How 'bout I take care of this one?"

"Okay," said Sig, "But don't get cocky!"

"Relax," said Daxter, "Orange Lighning's gotten this all under control."

"That's my Daxter," smiled Tess.

--------------------------------------------------

Daxter walked out into the port.

"Ah," said Daxter, "Fresh air. Now, let's see the map then."

Daxter saw that the parts were marked to be in the northern section of Haven city, in Torn's place at the slums.

Daxter started to walk towards the industrial section when a Zoomer in the low hover zone missed him by inches.

"Hah! You can't hit Orange Light-"

Suddenly, another vehicle whacked Daxter onto a small boat in the water. Daxter jumped into the water and swam towards the land. Suddenly, he bumped into a mine and his face turned black. Coughing, Daxter climbed onto the ground and rubbed the ashes off his face. He walked into the industrial section and started to walk forward. Suddenly, a Freedom League member spotted him and shouted, "Metalhead!"

"Aah! Metalhead! Where?!" shouted Daxter.

The Freedom League soldiers began to fire at Daxter. Daxter dodged the shots and leapt into a Zoomer. He started up the engine and sped forward as the soldiers chased him on their Hellcats.

"Get off my tail!" shouted Daxter.

Suddenly, Daxter's tail got stuck to the back of the Zoomer. He struggled to get it unattached and suddenly flew off the vehicle; it went crashing down and hit a citizen in the face. Daxter went flying onto the highway and some Havenians ran at him thinking he was a Metalhead.

"Oh man!" shouted Daxter, "I helped save these guys, and this is how I get repa-"

Daxter was hit in the face by a soldier's weapon and stumbled off the highway and on top of a Zoomer racer's face. His hands covered the racer's eyes, blinding his path. The Zoomer went headfirst into a building and exploded upon impact. The racer fainted on the ground and Daxter went flying onto a window sill. Another bullet missed him as he jumped to another window sill and leapt onto the highway. He was greeted by a Havenian who tried to grab him. Daxter dodged and fled through the highway as the Havenian chased him. Daxter shimmied on a pipe to the end of the industrial zone. He ran into the agricultural area as more bullets fired. Daxter took cover behind a pumpkin as a bullet blew it up. A spurt of pumpkin juice covered Daxter as another soldier ran towards him.

"Aah!" cried Daxter, running through the field and jumping a fence. "Whew!" he gasped. Suddenly, a Yakow butted him in the stomach and sent him spinning on top of a Yakow. It got angry and started to stamp about; and then charged out through the fence, knocking away a dozen soldiers. Daxter rode the hyperactive bull through a bunch of giant vegetables which blew up and covered Daxter in juice. When the Yakow skidded to a halt, the sudden stop thrust Daxter forward and sent him flying into a blockade. Daxter bumped into a soldier's face and jumped off. He then rushed westwards.

As Daxter raced through the bazaar area, he saw a place of shelter- Onin's tent! Daxter leapt in and suddenly bumped into Brutter.

"Brutter?!"

"Ah, orangey pal!"

"What are you doing in Onin's tent?"

"Well, she lives in the Freedom League HQ now, so she sold it to me."

"Hate what you've done to this place," said Daxter, "With all of those fish it smells peeyuuu!"

"Well…"

The soldiers suddenly rushed into the tent and pointed their weapons at Daxter.

"Wait!" said Brutter, "Daxter here is Brutter's pal!"

"And not a Metalhead!" added Daxter.

"Yes," said Brutter, "He is… is… what are you again?"

"That fish vendor must be a Metalhead too!" said one of the soldiers, "Fire at will!"

"Aah!" shouted Daxter as he and Brutter were chased out of the tent. The two ran through the bazaar as Brutter grabbed an orange and threw it in one of the soldier's faces, knocking him into another soldier. It was an instant domino effect: four soldiers landed in a heap and Daxter jumped in joy. Suddenly, he fell through a manhole into a pipe.

"Orangey pal!" shouted Brutter. Suddenly, Ashelin saw Brutter and asked, "Brutter? What's going on?"

"You know him?" asked a soldier.

"Yeah," said Ashelin.

"Is he a Metalhead?"

"No! He's a Lurker!"

"Okay," said the soldier, "You're off the hook. Now, we just have to find that rodent! Let's move!"

The soldiers rushed off and Ashelin walked the other way.

As a man was walking by, Brutter asked him what a rodent was. When the man replied, Brutter realized the soldiers had been talking about Daxter and ran off to find Ashelin and clear Daxter's name as well.

--------------------------------------------------

Daxter was sliding down the pipes and experiencing damage to his tail. Daxter fell into the murky waters of the sewer and swam up. Coughing and spluttering, Daxter swam towards the floor. Suddenly, a swimming Metalhead bit his tail. Daxter screamed as he rushed onto the ground and through the sewer screaming and yelping. He stumbled out in the palace square and was greeted by a legion of soldiers. They chased him and Daxter clambered up a statue and into a fountain. He hid behind it and shooed away a bunch of canaries.

"What? The canaries! Who is scar-?"

"Pecker?"

Pecker squawked at Daxter and slapped him in the face.

"I was on the verge of getting a canary date!" shouted Pecker, flapping his wings and hovering in the air. Suddenly, a bullet missed him by inches. The soldier began to climb up to grab hold of Pecker, who he mistook to be a Metalhead. Daxter jumped and raced down the stairs as some other soldiers ran towards him. Pecker flew and followed Daxter through the streets. Daxter ran north and accidentally fell into the palace elevator. Daxter went zooming up and Pecker bumped into the door and stumbled onto the ground, his head spinning. Suddenly, Torn came across Pecker and asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"SQWACK!" shouted Pecker, "TORN! Those maniacs think I am a (SQWACK) Metalhead!"

"What? Hold it right there!" shouted Torn, stopping the soldiers. Torn began to explain about Pecker not being a Metalhead.

Meanwhile, Daxter was lying on the palace roof, panting. He was on the glass roof area as he coughed and stamped viciously on the glass.

"I'M TRAPPED!" shouted Daxter, throwing a big rock at an electric pole in anger. As he turned towards the glass, he heard a creaking sound behind him. The pole buzzed and suddenly began to fall towards him. Daxter ran off scared and the pole came crashing onto the window and caused an electric blast that destroyed the glass. Daxter screamed as he fell through the window and into the palace.

The doors burst open; and a legion of soldiers charged in. Torn emerged from behind and told the soldiers, "You knuckleheads! Metalheads have Skull Gems on their head!"

"Not always," said a soldier, "Some don't."

"We thought we were on the verge of finding a new kind of Metalhead," said another soldier.

"Well," said Torn, "You have a point… But you're still in trouble! Drop down and give me twenty!"

The soldiers dropped down and Daxter and Pecker sighed in relief. That is, before torn said, "You guys too! You disrupted my squad into running around the town for no reason! Give me twenty!"

--------------------------------------------------

Daxter panted as he headed towards the Naughty Ottsel with the package in hand. Pecker, Torn, Brutter and Ashelin were there, discussing the events with each other. Daxter was greeted by a quick hug from Tess as he gave Jak the parcel and climbed onto a chair.

"So, Dax," said Jak, "How'd the adventure go?"

But there was no reply. As Jak looked towards the other chair, he saw Daxter collapsed on the chair, fast asleep.


End file.
